


Girl Like You

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother had balked at the sight the first time she saw his soul mark and that very weekend Sarah Rogers had taken twelve year old Steve to Sunday mass and told him to pray for a kind, loving woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE for the whole soulmark identifying trope.

His mother had balked at the sight the first time she saw his soul mark and that very weekend Sarah Rogers had taken twelve year old Steve to Sunday mass and told him to pray for a kind, loving woman. She prayed the rosary and Steve had traced the words with his skinny little fingers, he caressed the words over and over again; smoothing his hand across writing that went over his left pectoral, right above his heart, and Steve grinned like a fool. He grinned so hard that his mother had turned and gave him  _ the look _ until he was sitting still in the pew, hardly listening to anything Father Malley said. 

 

So what if his words were faded and gray, not like everyone else's marks that showed bright and black, contrasting heavily against their skin. Who cared? Because Steven Grant Rogers had finally gotten his soulmark. 

 

Even if his ma was weary of the words on his skin, she encouraged him to seek her out, his soulmate, “You're very lucky Stevie, that you have someone out there waiting for you.” And Steve believed her because they had never been very lucky in anything in life and maybe now things were going to be different. 

 

But then Sarah died and all he had was Bucky and for a long while Steve just stopped thinking about his words. The writing was faded and Steve wondered if that meant something, maybe because he was so sickly the words hadn’t formed properly, maybe he was too sick to even have a soulmate. 

 

* * *

 

He's touching the writing, standing in front of the mirror when Bucky walks in, grimacing at the sight Steve makes. 

 

“You still worried, punk?” 

 

Steve sighs, “I’ve never seen a mark this color,” he responds, dejectedly. 

 

“Yeah? Well I’ve never seen words like  _ that  _ before,” Bucky says, pointing to the messy scrawl across Steve's heart. 

 

_ Jesus Christ on a bicycle!  _

 

“Yeah,” Steve laughs, “she must be some dame.” 

 

He lets out another sigh, “You hear about the war in Europe?” 

 

Bucky shrugs, “Yeah, but it ain't like we're gonna get involved.”  

 

* * *

 

The war comes along and soulmates aren't such an important thing on Steve's mind, he was desperate to enlist, even more so after Bucky got his orders and was transported to Europe. Steve could do good, he knew it; despite his short stature and sickly appearance, he could be a good soldier, they just had to give him a chance.

 

So when the opportunity arises he takes it, probably a little foolishly, considering he doesn't think of the consequences. He doesn't even think about what the serum could do to his body if it doesn't work out. But despite everything, he won't deny it, the first time he sees Peggy he hopes she says his words, and when she doesn't, well Steve is only a little disappointed. 

 

He loses Bucky and the words take another meaning because now he’s really alone in the world. He thinks he might find her once he returns home, once he’s healed from war; but things never work out the way he plans them. 

 

The day he crashes the plane, the reason for the color of his mark grips his chest in icy realization, he knows the reason why his words never turned black, he was going to die and he was never going to meet his soulmate. She was going to be out there somewhere in the world, wondering her whole life what happened to him and the thought makes a sob hitch in his throat. 

 

The plane goes down and he sleeps. 

 

* * *

 

The first thing he does after breaking out the room they kept him in while he slept and after Fury briefs him on his situation is pull up his shirt, right there in what he fails to recognize as Times Square, without an iota of embarrassment, Steve lifts his shirt up and sighs in relief when he sees the words on his pectoral. His eyes widen when he sees that the mark has darkened, it’s black now and the messy writing gives him something to latch on to, she has to be out there somewhere if the words are still present on his skin. 

 

He goes through hours and hours of SHIELD briefing and anytime he meets someone new he hopes they might say his words, but no one ever does. The battle of New York happens and then… Nothing. He goes to D.C. and just as he’s starting to build some semblance of a life, everything goes wrong and one minute he’s fighting the man who killed Fury and the next he’s looking at his dead best friends face. 

 

Bucky disappears but then Steve can't go after him because Sokovia happens and it's sort of crazy how fate just refuses to let him meet his soulmate. Even Thor, who comes from another  _ planet  _ meets his soulmate before Steve does, on the first day he arrived on Earth no less, some guys just have all the luck. 

 

Then finally, finally, after months and months he finds Bucky. He's not all there, but he's with Steve, and if there's something that Steve has always been, it's optimistic. They go and stay at the new Avengers headquarters in upstate New York where Bucky can get all the help he needs and Steve can keep training the newest members of the team. 

 

He never lets anyone see his mark. Steve knows that it's in his file but he just doesn't like making a big deal about it, he never takes his shirt off when he trains and it's only by coincidence that Natasha even gets a glimpse at it. 

 

“Some words,” she tells him, as Steve finishes toweling off his wet hair, finding her standing in his living room after taking a shower. He's shirtless and only wearing a pair of sweatpants as Natasha skims her gaze over his words. 

 

“Yeah,” he responds, smiling sheepishly. 

 

Natasha gives him a half smirk as she hands over the folder of their latest mission, “Have you met Darcy, yet?” 

 

“Dr. Foster's assistant?” 

 

She nods. 

 

“No, can't say that I have,” Steve tells her, curious as to why she brought it up. 

 

Natasha’s expression turns mischievous, “Oh, you will,” she responds slyly. And before Steve can say anything else, she's gone from his apartment. 

 

The next night after he finishes a training session with Bucky he decides to make his way to the commons kitchen. It's where all the good food is kept, a place where no one really eats but you could always find someone trying to squirrel away their favorite snacks. 

 

It's where Steve sees her. A short brunette with curves he hadn't seen since the 1940’s, on her tip toes, reaching for the Oreo cookies on a top shelf. He makes his way toward her, intent on helping but she must sense his presence because all of a sudden she turns, hand clutching her chest. 

 

“Jesus Christ on a bicycle!” she yelps, eyes wide and frightened. 

 

Steve stands there with a slack jaw, staring for what must be only seconds but feels like hours. She's there, and if he doesn't say her words he’ll be devastated. “I’m sorry, ma’am, I didn't mean to scare you,” he says. 

 

And he can see the wheels turning in her head, she goes from frightened to grinning like the Cheshire cat in a matter of seconds. 

 

“I can't believe that Captain America is my soulmate.” 

 

“Steve Rogers,” he says, holding out his hand. 

 

She grins even harder, “Darcy Lewis,” and she looks at his hand, following the line up his arm till she's shamelessly ogling his shoulders and chest. Darcy steps close to him and wraps her arms around his waist, he brings his own to circle around her back, “You been waiting long?” 

 

He returns her grin, remembering the way Bucky always said it made him look crazed, “You have no idea.” 

  
  
  



End file.
